Jacob Charles
Name: Jacob Charles Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th Senior School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Mechanics, hoarding spare items, Cars, his girlfriend Paige, Weightlifting Appearance: '''Jacob is quite the normal individual, standing at 5"9, with blonde hair that parts to the right of his head. His eyes are a deep green, his face is laden with stubble, his nose is only slightly larger than normal, and his face has a look of much maturity about it, looking almost 20. From a life of building and weightlifting, Jacob is particularly well muscled and built, with strong abdomen, arms, and legs. His clothing consists of jeans, a pale blue button-up shirt, concealing a wife-beater, and a dark red cap worn normally on his head. Against his parents wishes, he went and had done a barbed wire tattoo around his left bicep the moment he turned 18. '''Biography: '''Jacob was born to Tegan and Hugh Charles, who co-own a struggling mechanic business in Saint Paul, Minnesota. Their family was hit hard in the depression, and ever since then, they keep everything they can running as long as humanly possible. Because of this, their house is almost filled to the brim with decades of old, half-working electronics and gadgets, including clocks, toy cars, real car parts and other assorted objects that they refuse to sell or throw away. Because of this upbringing, Jacob has gotten used to a lifestyle of not being able to afford everything that he wanted, but has learned to appreciate what he has. From the start, Jacob has always had an interest in mechanics. Ever since he was old enough to form coherent thoughts, he would always try and find new uses for his toys and playthings, trying to take apart apparatuses around the house, always being close to receiving an electric shock from the power-boards or objects running on electricity, though his parents would stop him before he went that far. He eventually grew out of the mindless discovery stage, though, in tradition of his family, would always find ways to keep his belongings running as long as possible, since the family business meant he could rarely afford replacement parts or replacements. In his school life, he was always an average student. Jacob would slide through most of his school life without incident, making and loosing friends, and keeping mostly to himself; the most important part of his school life, however, was when he met his now long-term girlfriend, Paige Strand. All of her friends would berate her for hanging with someone in his socio-economic standing, since he was, according to them, "White Trash". This conflict between Paige and the other girls would eventually split up the group. Regardless, Jacob and Paige began seeing each other. Jacob began to start building up his body around puberty, and took up weightlifting. He would focus on his upper body, and though he started to slack off, Paige started encouraging him to stick to it like she did. He stuck to this schedule for most of his school life. It was also around that time that the economy in Saint Paul began to take a dip, and his parents business started to lose employees. In order to keep afloat, Jacob had to often stay home from school and work for his parents. His parents would give excuse after excuse as to why he couldn't attend school, though his absence never got to the extent that the school started asking too many questions. Thankfully, Paige was in all of his classes, and would bring home notes and anything he missed. Eventually, his parents could finally get a grip on some full-time help, and this part of his life faded away, though he would always help out on weekends when he wasn't busy. In regards to social life, he would always be dragged to party's and going out with his girlfriends friends, and though he expressed no interest in actually becoming engrossed in the social scene that Paige was, he went along anyway, just to make her happy. He would always hang around with her friends, after a while, as a member of Reiko Ishida's "entourage". In the 11th grade, once he found out about Paige's depression, he began to pay a lot more attention to her. He started to stay with her at night, always going with her nearly everywhere, even her training and exercise. With most of this focus on Paige, his grades began to slip. She would often tell him to stop focusing so much attention on her, but it would take the failing of several assignments for him to let up. He realized, once he found that it hurt to not be around her, that he was in love with Paige. For the next year and a half, Jacob began taking afternoon jobs around town, and started to save up for an engagement ring, also using the money he had saved up for a brand new car since the ninth grade. He wanted to leave Saint Paul with her, and start a new life after school in a different town. He never told anyone about this dream, not even his parents. Even though he had to occasionally dip into the fund, he made a promise to himself that he would marry this girl. On the morning of the school trip, while finishing up his morning run with Paige, he stopped her and proposed to her with the emerald ring he had bought with over a years worth of savings. Her immediate response was to kiss him, telling him she would love to marry him. They arranged to run away with each other for graduation. '''Advantages: Jacob is one of the stronger individuals at Bayview, par most of the Football team and athletic elite. He also has an in depth knowledge of mechanics and motorized vehicles, and while he isn’t a fighter, can throw a good punch. Disadvantages: He has a complete devotion to Paige Strand, and when around her, always defends her in any situation, and even risks himself for her. He is not the brightest bulb on the tree, and is sometimes a bit too easy trusting. Designated Number: Male student no. 118 --- Designated Weapon: Roll of Mentos Conclusion: Tch tch tch... I hate these kinds. Boy 118 seems to have all the right tools, but the toolbox itself is rusty and falling apart. It's just too easy to tell what's going to happen here, what with his 'fanatical devotion' and all! Tell you what, B118... to save yourself some trouble, forget about girls, try and find somebody with some cola so you two can amuse yourselves before somebody more competent comes along and knocks you both off. Make us all happy. The above biography is as written by Incrobe. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Inky Kills: None Killed By: Naoko Raidon Collected Weapons: Roll of Mentos (assigned weapon, discarded), Table Leg (taken from Ranger Station, lost) Allies: Ben Powell, Sarah Atwell, Adrian Staib, Paige Strand, Colin Falcone Enemies: Simon Fletcher, Rob Jenkins, Mizore Soryu, Naoko Raidon Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Jacob had the distinction of being the first character to appear post-wise in V4 proper. *Jacob was originally never intended to be a character in the game, but eventually took up Inky's last spot reserved for an adopted character that eventually never made it in. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jacob, in chronological order. V4: *Misty Mountain Hop *Intravenous Nightmare *Conquistador *Youth and Beauty Brigade *Stay Frosty *All's Fair Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jacob Charles. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I don't think it's any particular secret that I was so at a loss as to what to write with Jacob that I planned on killing him off in his first post. Then I wrote his first post, and I discovered why I became a writer. I have a slate. I have a character with no ideas, no plans, not even a general direction, and I can do whatever I want. If I'd killed off Jacob, I wouldn't have gotten to write with some great writers. If I killed off Jacob, there would be such little impact on other people. So I didn't kill off Jacob, and out of my core four, I was happiest with how he turned out (except his death, which I rushed.) - Inky *I tend to agree that, out of Inky's initial four kids, Jacob in many ways worked out most consistently. He had some rough patches at first when he was actually with Paige, but her early death gave him some real tragedy to react to. It crippled him for a good while, but he found other people to pull him out of it, and tried to live life again. Of course, he ended up dying anyways. What really worked for me with Jacob is that his emotions and actions followed a very logical progression in most cases. There aren't many spots where you're wondering why he's acting like he is, but at the same time he's not boring, either. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students